


The Morning Sun

by Nemesister



Series: Song Based Stories [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Alcina is a drug you can't get unhooked from, but that's fine as she helps you through your nightmare of a life.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Song Based Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Totally addicted to Lotte Kestner's version of True Faith. Not a fan of TLOU to be honest, I tried the first and couldn't get into it. I have watched a play through though. 
> 
> Link to song: [True Faith](https://youtu.be/27ZMHUtIeNA)

Laying upon the morning grass, the sun hits your face. You never thought anything could be so surreal. You spent your childhood living in fear, but all that was gone now all thanks to her.

"Lounging?" she asked from the doorway.

She never stepped foot outside in the daytime. The sun was a little too much for her and it was something you'd gotten used to as you knew what she was.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice like silk reaches your ears.

Your silent, lost in too much thought.

"My childhood," you finally respond, pulling up to turn to look at her.

"Do you wish to relive those days again?" 

You shake your head with a smile.

"I never thought I'd be here as I am now. I'm full of happiness. I..." you shake your head to then look back up at the bright blue sky. "I never thought I'd be this happy in my life."

Alcina smiles as she watches you contently, even though she knows you're hurting. You're been hurting for years ever since she took you in.

"If only those that brought me pain and suffering could see me now," you sigh as you hug your knees to your chest. "I'd make damned sure they'd be afraid of me."

"Come to me, pet." She beckons you.

You stand and walk over to her.

"Please take the pain away," you beg of her, looking up with teary eyes. "Drink me dry so that I never wake. I don't care of tomorrow."

She pulls you to her, you instinctively wrap your arms around her as she runs a gloved hand over your back. The scars are still prominent, a constant reminder of your past torture.

"Are you that fed up of living with me?" she asks.

You shake your head against her.

"Just ease it a little, please."

She guides you upstairs and into her room. Once there she helps you onto the bed, where she follows suit. Her gloved hand takes yours and you watch intently as she looks you in the eyes before glancing down at your wrist.

"Please," you beg.

Her fangs lengthen before piecing your skin. As soon as they have, you throw your head back, she's now pulling out to wrap her lips around the open wound to gently suck upon it.

"Al-cina," you moan as she gently caresses the two holes with her tongue as well as sucking occasionally.

Just the motion of her tongue, and the way she's gently sucking out your life's energy has you going weak and not in the sense of too much bloodloss, but sexually. Your free hand grips the sheet as your back arches. 

"Alcina!" you cry as she looks to you.

She parts ways with your wrist, now fixated with your chest that's lightly rising and falling after your come down. First she slips a silk ribbon from around her own wrist to tie around your wound. Her hand then caresses your face, moving a little of you fringe aside.

"I wish you could do that more often," you smile at her.

Her facial expression goes serious. 

"I would never put your life in danger. You know that," she sighs as she now turns away.

You reach out for her hand, gripping onto one of her fingers.

"I know you won't," you smile before closing your eyes.

She turns back again to watch you sleep. Human emotions were a thing of the past for her, so she was a little unsure of what you wanted from her. She knew you had your ups and downs, every human had a roller coaster of emotions. But just showing this emotion of love seemed to put you back on track. She knew how to fix you, if you didn't.


End file.
